


Daddy Loves Baby

by Momma



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: Uchiha Madara is too old for insipid relationships. Hoshiko just wants to graduate college not eighty years in debt.This does not go how they expect.
Relationships: Madara/Sugar Baby, Uchiha Madara/Hoshiko (OFC), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Daddy Loves Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Shika, Star, my sweetest angel, have at it

The rain came down more like sleet than water, pelting the umbrella with angry fists of winter. It was early for the cold weather but Madara didn’t mind it when he got to have these kind of results. Never in a million years did he think he would have these kinds of thoughts, either. 

He was a Sugar Daddy. He, Uchiha Madara, has a Sugar Baby. He wasn’t… exactly old, but he was old enough to be her father. What did that have to do with him walking in terrible weather? His Sugar Baby has called him. _Him,_ stoic and fierce and unapologetically unapproachable. It honestly melted his icy soul a little that she would trust him enough to come and get her. 

His Baby was twenty-two, a barista at a popular cafe, and a college student. She had stated at the beginning that she had no interest in a forever arrangement, that she just needed him until she finished schooling, but the calls they shared were becoming more frequent. More emotional and fraught with something left unsaid. Tonight was the first night she asked him to come get her. It felt like a milestone. A milestone to what only seemed to be the question. 

Warmth bled over him as he opened the outer doors, shaking his umbrella and setting it in a stand before opening the inner doors to the cafe. It smelled like ginger and cinnamon, sharp and stimulating after the drear of the wet, stone and rubber scents of the world outside. The pungent scent of nutmeg curled under the higher, sharper tease of a sweet sugary announcement to the world that coffee was not just coffee anymore. He smiled a little, looking around for his Baby. She was at the counter, biting her lip and looking anywhere but at him as a cute flush rose in her cheeks. 

Her hair was short, longer than the pixie cut that was so popular across the world, but not by too much. Her eyes were bright jewels that shifted with the light, her lips soft and rosy where she bit at them. Her clothes were soft, warm things he had bought for her and the surge of the greedy, possessive monster in his chest made apparent that he was going to keep her tonight. Touch her and mark her in places no one but he would see. He started towards her, predatory and hungered, when some whelp sauntered up between him and his Baby. 

“Hey, cutie. Wanna hang out? Get to know each other better?” 

His Baby grimaced at the man, sneering as she raked her eyes over his wet trousers and stained shirt. He was considerably younger than Madara, but he had no worry that his Baby would pick that upstart brat over himself. “Excuse me, I’m waiting for my Daddy.” 

The idiot boy rolled his eyes, leaning into her space. “I could be your daddy, little girl.” He leered, wagging his brows. “Come on, gimme a chance.” 

Sweeping in would be satisfying, it would, but his Baby was an independent woman most of the time. Seldom did she relinquish control without a fuss and he had learned he sometimes had to let her do her own thing. That didn’t stop him from needing to protect her; oh, never that. It just meant he had to pick his battles carefully. 

“You’re little more than a fuck toy, kid. Shoo.” Turning to Madara for the first time, his Baby smiled as she started to walk over. She jerked, however, the insipid piece of trash having grabbed her, face going dark. “Let me go!”

“Like hell,” he hissed. “I been watchin’ ya fuck off with that old fucker there. I wanna taste.” 

Madara had had _enough._ Stepping up to his Baby, he not so gently trod on the boy’s foot, pulling her close to his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, turning her face into his shoulder so she didn’t have to look at the fool that would even dare to manhandle her. Oh, his Baby. So tough, so strong, but also scared. Men getting rowdy on her wasn’t something new - she was like the first sign of Spring, beautiful in words indescribable. He felt honored that she had picked him, had trusted him enough to keep her comfortable and safe. He also felt rage that anyone would touch her without permission. There was a lot of that. 

“You dare lay a hand on her?” he murmured, low and sharp and if he had a knife, it would be dull compared to his censure. “Touch her again, come _here_ again, and I will sue you. Do I make myself clear?” 

The boy, for that was all that he was, gave a shaky snarl, wrenching his foot from under the powerful pressure from a man of Madara’s stature. Even on tiptoes, his baby only came to his shoulders and she was a tall, winsome woman. Cradling her against his body, feeling her cling to him, he stepped back and away, taking a moment to look at his Baby. She was looking up at him, all big eyes and soft lips. 

… Oh fuck him. He was so gone on her. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he pressed a kiss to her brow. A promise, a sign of sovereignty, of devotion and care. 

“Come on, Baby. Let’s get you home.” 

The foolish young man was forgotten quickly as they strolled through the snow, Madara holding the umbrella for his Baby and walking by the curb to keep oncoming traffic from splashing her legs. He hid a grimace when another car threw dirty slush over his shoes again, his socks already soaking and making the walk uncomfortable on a physical level. On the emotional level, he was all but bursting with the urge to say indelicate, forbidden words. He held them tight behind his teeth so he didn’t do or say anything that would see this arrangement end.

He would rather have this than nothing at all. 

Stepping up to his penthouse bellhop, he tipped the teen generously as they stepped into the foyer. The bellhop took his umbrella with a smile, a real one, and he thought nothing else of it. The warmth of the foyer was like stepping into a furnace, the warm air blasting their rosy cheeks and reddened noses. His Baby laughed delightedly, whipping off her winter hat and smiling warmly at him, eyes bright. His heart skipped a beat. She was magnificent, too lovely for a fool like himself. He ignored when his heart thrummed faster in his breast, his ribs the only cage keeping it in place. 

“Come on, Madara,” she murmured, taking his hand. Taking his heart with all the grace of a child. It physically hurt him when she did that, when she didn’t just take his money. When she took anything of his in hand, he felt gleeful and terrible. Highest high and lowest low. 

He allowed her to lead him around, the elevator ride a blur as his eyes stayed firmly on her. She grinned at him as she chattered about her day, biting her lip sometimes as she thought, licking right in the center of her bottom lip when she had to pause for breath. He had trouble filtering in her words, his eyes _feasting_ upon her. She was _glory_ defined. 

“You’re not even listening,” she eventually teased as the door dinged, her hand on his chest as she toyed with his buttons on his coat. He couldn’t deny it, face coloring a little before he smirked. 

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re too lovely, what could be as amazing as you when I’m so mesmerized?” 

She laughed, a light bit of color blooming more marvelous upon her cheeks than the Sakura in the spring. His heart leapt. “Come on, old man,” she joked, taking the hand she had in her own and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Scarred, disfigures knuckles, the only tell of his life beyond her. Before her. “Show your baby girl a good time.” 

She led him onwards. 

By the time he had finished fixing them a small meal, his Baby had settled at the table and his heart had calmed. She ate with little bites because she _wanted to savor his delicious skills_ and because she was all about food. So she claimed. He smirked when she made a sound that wasn’t out of place in the bedroom, finishing her creamy dessert with glee. 

He went to draw her a bath, rolling his sleeves up to bare his forearms. Bubble bath was added and three bath bombs laid out in a small bowl. Next came small chocolates and a bottle of whiskey, a frozen tumblr poured two fingers worth. Finally was the robe, heated and fresh from laundry. Back to his feet, he surveyed his work with a smirk. 

The moment he left the room, however, he felt sucker punched, stumbling a little. “Baby?” 

She was laid out on the bed, nude but for a black lace thong that rode high on her hips, her bare breasts perky and soft looking as she rolled to face him, the valley between them going deep as they pressed together. “Hey, Madara,” she crooned, rolling around until her breasts pressed to the black sheets of the… stripped bed. How had he not heard? “I missed you these last two days.” 

Oh G-d. Was she trying to kill him? He felt his breath hitch and his blood surge, getting dizzy with it. “Baby?” He was so confused and not even upset. 

“Come on, Madara. Call me by my name. Hoshiko(星子). It’s not that hard.” 

He swallowed hard, trying to remember how he was supposed to breathe. All that smooth skin, a few choice freckles on the tops of her shoulders, that mole in the junction of her cleavage… the one darker one in the cleft of her thick cheeks, framed by lace. It was made worse by her smug smile and flirty lick of her lips. He felt his trousers start to tighten, pressure sharp and heavy in his loins. He was such a lucky man to have any part of her in his life. 

He had her for two more years, if she would let him. He had to make the most of it. 

He didn’t know what to do, his hand going to her hip, up her back, palm cupping her head as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. He was so torn but his blood was as hot as a boiling spring, her body a shot of arousal no matter how often he saw it. She was too good, too beautiful, too pure for an old bastard like himself. He couldn’t tear himself away as he pushed her over, setting his hands on her hips and making her straddle his thigh. She made the most precious sounds, little gasps into his mouth, each one a shot of need. 

His hands mapped her, thumbs against her hip bones, thumbing up to her belly, his fingers following. She arched into it as he leaned back, catching his breath, trying to grab his thoughts. She made a noise like sin and he couldn’t stop, look away, think. His hands moved almost on their own, seeking her breasts, thumbing over her nipples until they were all but stone in his palms. His mouth traveled from lips to jaw to neck, her head falling back. He was tempted, so very tempted, to sink his teeth into her neck, to bruise her, suckle a mark. He would not, it had been agreed to, but he _wanted_ to. 

“H-Hoshiko,” he groaned, pinching one nipple, pressing his thigh right to her core, feeling her buck against him and cry out. He had never really said her name before, hadn’t had the heart to. _“Hoshiko…”_

Now it was all he wanted to taste on his lips. 

Well. Almost. 

He pressed hot open mouthed kisses to every part of her in reach, going to her breast and sliding down until his thigh had to leave her core, his trousers sporting a wet spot as evidence of her arousal. She growled at the fact, one leg wrapping around him as if to drag him back up. He rasped a short laugh into her cleavage, nipping the side of her breast gently. Tongue going to a point, he flicked a nipple, toting with it until he suckled upon it. She near levitated from the bed, her sensitivity always enrapturing him again. Small, greedy, needy hands went to his hair to hold him, to pull him closer and he allowed it, purred with it because for all that his Baby, _his_ Hoshiko wanted to be touched, she was always so shy and any boldness was a treat. 

“Please please please _please please,_ ” she mumbled like a mantra, fingers twisting to add a sting to his scalp. His careful arrangement of his long hair was swiftly coming undone in her hands, much like the state of his heart. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he was too far, so gone. He would do anything she asked of him. 

_Anything._

Every plea was like a breathless realization, each one directly in his heart, on his lips, digging deeper. Lips pressing over her heart, he pressed his brow to her shoulder for a moment, breath ragged as a shiver crawled down his spine in the best way. He was so in love with her. Gaining bearings with that irrefutable truth, he teased her other breast, then back, again and again and again, her body becoming hotter, her hands tighter, her voice higher. She had no shame with him; had learned early not to feel shame for being a beautiful, bountiful woman, for having desires, for being needy and glorious. He took swift advantage of that now, wringing a symphony of precious need from her lips, each one a testament to his devotion to her and her needs, her wants, _her._

Finally he left the delicious tease of her breasts, nipping and kissing his way down her torso, to her belly, her hips. The line of lace was traced with teeth and tongue, her leg around him almost on his shoulder from how she was trying to pull on him. He couldn’t stop the smirk if he tried, brushing a kiss to the V of the thong. It was from the first lingerie set he had gotten for her, had demanded she wear when visiting him to… absolutely no avail. His Hoshiko was not a woman to be _made_ to do anything, much less please a man. She had been his Baby for less than twenty-four hours and had stood her ground, known herself in ways he had come to delight in. She was many things - clever, sly, forthright, _stubborn_ \- but she wasn’t a coward even when afraid. She had stood up to him, knowing little about him beyond his money, his notoriety, his sordid past, and had made it clear that she wasn’t going to bend until she broke for him. 

He figured that was when his heart first beat out of time for anyone. He hadn’t known it then, but that open defiance to norms had been the hook. 

“I see you actually wore it,” he teased, running a finger under the band on her hip. She gave a small laugh, eyes shining bright as she peered at him. They sat in silence for a moment, his eyes on hers, her face growing darker with a warm glow that spread from her cheeks out. “... Thank you.” 

Hoshiko has to look away, bringing a hand to her mouth. He pressed a kiss to her hip as he pulled the thong down, lifting her with his hand as the other divested her tiny garment from around her woman’s mound. The scent of her, clean, fresh, settled on him and he buried his face in the crease of her thigh so as to not lose his senses more than he had. Fuck. She was going to destroy him one day and he couldn’t feel anything other than love for her. 

Inhaling deep, memorizing everything about her, he kissed his way down to the neat strip of finely trimmed hair and the soft folds that kept her most delicate recesses protected. Thumb first exploring the outside, he rubbed along the slit in long sweeping drags until her legs were drawn up, her voice growing high enough that she stopped making sound. Her hand in his hair wrenched and pulled, a demand that he was going to ignore despite the low hiss of pain he let out. 

“Patience,” he murmured, breath hot on her loins and making her flinch. “We’ll get there, Hoshiko.” 

She was sensitive, yes, but if you played with her right on the edge, ramped it up, she was a screaming, wailing wildcat in heat, willing to make herself heard. Willing to make herself known. He wasn’t going to push her that far tonight. He wanted something else from her. 

Surrender. 

Looping his arms around her thighs, he pulled her slit open to reveal the bud of her clit, the deep well of her that he was going to enjoy far too much this night. He breathed heavy over the sensitive flesh, Hoshiko going soundless as she clenched her legs around his head and shoulders. He smirked, letting a finger circle her clit, her hips hitching into the motions. He slid his finger down, frustrated when it couldn’t quite reach her all the way down. Damnation. Instead, he applied his mouth, his tongue. 

He started by circling the hood of her clit, not touching just yet, breath bathing over it hotly. She sounded like she was sobbing, muffled with her hand like he hated. Sliding his hand up her side, he reached for her hand, taking it in his own. Her other released his hair, searching and he allowed her to take his other hand, holding hers in his much larger ones. So soft, so tender and sweet, his heart sped back up and his blood roared as he pressed into her, mouth making love to her as he was going to soon enough. His tongue swept heavy and hot over her from the bottom of her slit to the top, parting the folds, catching on her clit. Her wordless shout had him pressing more firmly, spearing her open until he could take her clit and suckle it, her hips jerking and her hands going tight. She really did sob above him, gasping for breath as she cried. He wanted to touch her face, catch her tears on his hands, in his fingers, hold them like the precious gems they were, but she was so close. He couldn’t leave her like that, too cruel of him to even think it. 

He flicked his tongue on the tip of her clit, sucking hard and sharp. Her voice rose, high and broken, a whimper filling the rest of her breath as she shook around him, her legs closing tight to his head and her heels in his back. He would have bruises and bare them with pride. 

That didn’t mean he stopped, continuing until she was screaming, a second release forced on her with his tongue and mouth, his entire world filled with her. Taste, touch, smell, sight, _sound…_

“Nnnnn-No m-more!” 

He released her, pulling back to gasp in air as she trembled around him, her hands shaking so hard in his own that they moved his arms. All he could taste was her, sweet, salty, _her._ All he can hear over the thrum of his blood in his ears is her soft gasps and whimpers, his need to care for her welling up, overwhelming him with it. His hands gently slide from her loose grasp, sliding over her body as he prowls up with a mission in mind. His mouth is the first thing to touch her, fluttering up her neck, nipping behind her ear before he kissed every tear he could find. They’re saltier than her honey but no less precious to him. Her arms slide around his neck and shoulders, holding tight with trembling limbs as he soothes her back down. She turns her face into his neck, sobbing. 

“Oh, Baby, _Hoshiko,_ shh shh,” he shushed, petting her hip, ignoring his need burning like a bonfire in his trousers. “Hush now.” 

She shook her head, curling her legs around his hips. “N-no, no, please, fuck me. Touch me, fill me up this time. I’m good, I’m so good, please don’t make me _wait…_ ” 

G-d, she did this on purpose, pleading with him and unraveling his last two brain cells where she was concerned. He took her mouth with his own, hands leaving her body for as long as it took him to jerk at his belt, at his shirt. Smaller, nimble hands, shaking and stuttering, grabbed his shirt, tugging at him as he tried so desperately to remove his trousers without falling on her. Madara didn’t even get to do more than open his fly before he had to catch himself or flatten Hoshiko. Her hands took over, gaining surety as she worked, reducing him to groans as she took his cock from his boxers and stroked him. 

“Come on,” she whispered, pushing at his trousers to slide them down his hips. “Come on, come on. Don’t you dare stop.” 

Her voice was raspy and shot but she was demanding, tone firm and heavy with meaning. He couldn’t stop as she pulled him forward with hands and heels, forcing him to her. His cock slid hot and slicked with sticky pre over her thigh, his head falling to hang over her own, brow touching hers. She whined and reached to guide him inside, breathing the same air as he was, his eyes opening to see hers bright and staring back. 

Then he thought, breath going ragged. “Wait, wait, condoms?” 

She hissed at him, a fierce little pout on her face. “You l-leave me right now and I’ll break you.” 

He knew she would do it, too. He chuckled breathlessly, his body moving as she directed it. He groaned, heavy and low in his chest as he started to slide inside, her body a welcoming grip, slick and soft and so _hot._ She let his cock go to slip her hands into his trousers and grip his ass tight, nails digging in. He thrust hard at that, not expecting it. A deep gasp left him, his chest feeling sucker-punched as he was seated fully, head pulling back as his eyes rolled. They hadn’t… done this raw before. He wasn’t seeing anyone else, how could he with how he loved her, and from what he knew of his Baby, she was only with him. She should be on the pill - he paid for her expenses so she could save her funds for other things like food and books - so they should be safe. 

That didn’t mean the thrill of maybe having a child with this woman left him. It ramped him up, his hips meeting hers harshly, arms shaking as he tried to bring himself under control again. She leaned up, mouth on his neck, sharp and almost painful as she nipped, mouth open to kiss and lick his collarbone and to her chest. The only time he lamented being so tall was when she couldn’t kiss him when they were like this, he wanted to taste her, taste her sounds on his tongue. Hands planted, he started to thrust, heavy and sharp and deep enough that the slap of their skin was almost as loud as the sounds he dragged from Hoshiko. Her nails dug deeply into his skin, her hands curved over his ass in a possessive grip. 

G-d, he loved when she did that, claimed him. She was all soft kitten fluff covering the vicious claws and needle sharp teeth of who she was. 

Angling his hips up, she screamed, a short sound that was all triumph and deep need. Found it. Leaning back, he held her hips high as he pounded her, his chest starting to heave as the exertion got to him. It was worth it as she let him go to grab the sheets beneath her head, back arching until she looked like it should pain her. It did not, she was screaming YES too much for him to worry, her body shaking in his grip. Sweat dripped from his brow, her body getting tighter, stronger in his grip, his hips starting to stutter as she clenched her legs so tight around him he had trouble moving. He had to reach down, thumb on her clit as he pinched it with delicate precision. She went still in his grip, one hand coming to grab his trousers as she waited, the anticipation going up. 

He let go, flicking the nub and she closed her eyes and came with a silent cry. He had to take a moment and a deep breath to hold on, the exhale shaky. 

“G-d, I love you.” 

It took a moment for them, her dazed and coming off one of the best orgasms she had experienced since… three days ago and him because he was trying to keep himself in check. She noticed what he said first, eyes going wide as she was lowered to the bed. He shook over her, his hand going to the bed to support himself. Hoshiko put her trembling hands over his cheeks, bright eyes looking into him. “Madara?” 

Her voice is wrecked and raspy and he felt such pride in doing this to her. “Hm?” 

She is silent, eyes searching. He waits, gathering his breath and strength. Finally, “Do you?” 

He blinks, looking at her. He’s almost ready to start on her again, happy he can do this to her, for her, with her. “Do I what, Baby?” 

Her lip trembled a little. “Do you… do you _l-love_ me?” 

Oh. _Oh._ Oh no, he said that out loud? His heart tripped up his ribs and right into his throat. This was it. He had fucked up so hard, so badly. He would never lie to her, but how did he tell her that he would gladly love her until he died? That he would carry her with him when she left, her in his heart and his mind. That it would break him more surely than death when she left him to continue her life. 

Yet he would never lie to her. “... Yes.” 

He started to withdraw, to pull away, when her hand gripped his shirt. Her legs were bars, tight around his hips now instead of lax. “Don’t you run away from. Don’t you dare ever run from me.” 

Fuck, this is one of the reasons why he loved her. Even now, she was pulling the strings, facing him head on, naked and used and fucking glorious because even as he sat inside her, she was the one in charge. He almost shook with it, eyes blowing wide as his arousal bubbled at the sight of her with such a stern expression while in his bed. “Yes, ma’am,” he whispered, allowing her to pull him close again. “Fuck, I don’t deserve you.” 

Her eyes went soft, her frown going into a tender expression he had no name for. “Dammit, you stupid man. You had to say it. That’s just not fair.” 

He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, of what to try and explain. She took it from him by pulling him closer, kissing his words and breath right from him. She pulled a bit back, Madara able to take a breath and maybe catch his thoughts. “Fuck you, I love you, too. Bastard.” 

She kissed him again, then again and he let her pull him back in, let his shaking hands grab her hips. She rolled them, Madara allowing it until he was flat to the black sheets, hair going wild around his head and her hands to his chest. She didn’t give him a moment, her body starting to move, her hips rocking as she made the best tiny noises, his body hers to play with. Her hands mapped his chest, tracing every line and scar with reverence. She always did this, had always been fascinated with his body. 

“Tell me again,” she ordered, starting to bounce and liquify his brain. “T-tell me!” 

He tried, fuck, he tried. “L-love you. _Love you,_ ” he finally managed, each word a heavy gasp. Nails scored down his chest and he snarled, hands going tight on her hips, definitely to bruise. She leaned down, teeth marking him where it would be seen, collared shirt or not. Her lips were a brand on his neck and he gasped before a deep groan was pulled from him. “Oh fuck, Baby, I’m dying…” 

Laughing as she rode him, breasts bouncing and hips smacking wet and lewd to his own, she grinned. “It’s Hoshiko, Ma-Da-Ra.” 

“H-Hoshiko,” he growled, trying to turn them. She bounced harder, twisting her hips over his and he gasped, unable to complete the move, hips jumping without his permission. Hoshiko mewled, back arching as she curled over him. His eyes rolled in his skull, his hands becoming punishing as he started to thrust up, planting his heels and forcing his Baby, _his_ Hoshiko to take the punishment of his thrusts with gravity dragging her down on his dick. Only this time, this time he was chasing his end, not hers. 

Her nails clung to his chest, his breath becoming labored as he held onto her. Marks littered his body, blood welling from a few, shirt splayed over his chest, trousers caught on his thighs. The woman above him grinned, working faster, working with him until he was writhing on the sheets, arching into her with a guttural moan. Heat from his belly shot down his spine, up to his head. He shouted - her name, his devotion, a wordless howl, he didn’t know. He only heard the blood in his ears, roaring as he came, holding Hoshiko right in his lap. 

The high swelled all the way up and leveled his thoughts, destroyed him all the way down to his tingling toes. He laid there, his Baby, his Hoshiko patting his chest as he caught his breath. 

After some time, she laid on him, hands on her crossed wrists as she stared at him from pectoral height. He slung an arm over his eyes, trying to hide how her observing him made his spine puddle up and his heart race faster than sex ever would. Red still curled on his cheeks and down his throat, her radiating smugness teasing him. 

That’s the point when he realized what he had said. “Oh G-d.” 

She hummed. “Yeah. You said it. The Forbidden Words.” She walked fingers up his arm. “I’m kinda glad. I have been falling for you for months now.” 

He peeked at her, the piercing color of her eyes settling over his own gaze. “What?” 

She winked, curling her fingers over his now freed cheek. “Yup.” The popped the P. “I fell in love with my Sugar Daddy. Classic fail snail.” She wiggled a little, his softened cock slipping from her body. She sighed a little sadly at that. “Good thing my Daddy fell in love with his Baby, huh?” 

Madara stares at her, mouth going slack in shock. Was this… really happening? Was this a dream? He looked at her, felt her, tasted and smelled all of her. No. There was no illusion this detailed, this perfectly imperfect with missed hair and breathless bodies. “Oh. _Oh,_ Hoshiko-koi.” 

There was nothing better than this. His deepest wish was coming true. 

They sat there, cooling, coming down. Then she moved. “I’m taking a shower… wanna practice all that lovey-dovey stuff on me? Just for the honeymoon?” She slipped away, looking over her shoulder with a coy lick of her lips. “I’d even, hm, let you _mark your territory_ for once. What do you say, Madara?” 

She walked on. He took. A second to reboot his brain. Did she just…???!!!! The water came on for the shower. Madara scrambled to his feet, tripping over his clothes as he shucked them. Who was he to deny his Baby? 

Chuckling, he went to her with his heart open. 


End file.
